


Terribly Tiny Rebels Drabbles

by kianili



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Drabble Collection, Ezra can sing, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianili/pseuds/kianili
Summary: A collection of terribly tiny drabbles revolving mainly around Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, and Kanan Jarrus! Sabine and Zeb included as well.





	1. The Dangerous Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to TTRD! It's great to have you!  
> Here we go! I hope you enjoy!

###  The Dangerous Bar

Ezra’s pulse was racing as he ran through the grasslands of Lothal towards a distant ship. He didn’t stop until he got to the ramp, leaping inside and closing the it as fast as possible. The teen took a deep breath, laughing with a short wheeze. He took a moment to catch his breath before he slid down to his rear and gripped his chest. He analyzed his wounds, several gashes covering his body in various places. They had long since clotted, but that only made them look nastier. Ezra looked up a second later to see his master standing before him, his lips pursed in disappointment.

 

“You need to stop going to that bar, Ezra. It’s dangerous,” he said, voice tight with firmness and a hint of concern. Ezra just stood up slowly and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“I  _ am _ the danger!” he said with confidence. Kanan wasn’t amused and sighed roughly with a shake of his head.

 

“You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days, kid. Let’s go get you cleaned up…”

 


	2. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is cold. Hera is a mom. That's pretty much it.

###  The Snow

“Man, it sure is cold out here…” muttered Ezra, who was wrapped up in his own thin jacket. He had been assigned watch duty, but he wasn’t prepared for the cold the sunset would bring. He was warm at first, but after the first thirty minutes, he began to shiver. Nobody had come to check on him, thank the force. He’d also kept his shields up so Kanan wouldn’t try to poke and prod at him. He just wanted to be alone for once.

 

Ezra stopped shivering after a while, however, and he began to feel rather tired. That was when Hera came out of the ship, and wrapped his half-awake body in a few thick blankets they’d traded with the locals. He didn’t realize it right away, but she’d stayed with him all night, making sure he was alright.

 

He was awoken by the twi’lek in the morning and given her special hot chocolate to help warm him up. 

 

He was teased by Zeb for the next few cycles about falling asleep on duty.

 

He also wasn’t allowed on cold planets for the next week.


	3. The Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiloorun pancakes.

###  The Pancakes

 

Kanan had invited everybody down to the galley for a special treat that one birthday morning. He allowed Ezra the first bite of his special Meiloorun Pancakes due to it being his birthday.

 

“Oh my kriff Kanan what is this?!” exclaimed a stunned Ezra. Everybody around smiled and chuckled. Kanan smirked in response.

 

“Meiloorun pancakes.” he replied. “A new recipe. I would have let Hera have the first taste, but it’s your birthday.” 

 

“This is amazing Kanan!” the teen said, a big smile on his face as he looked to his father figure. Kanan just shrugged bashfully as everybody else began eating. Hera’s eyes lit up with glee.

 

“No words can describe this amazing taste in my mouth, luv. You did good.” she says. The others compliment his cooking skills as well, murmurs of approval passing over them.

 

Ezra practically inhaled the rest, only leaving one more for everybody to share. The boy had certainly been hungry. Kanan patted his padawan’s shoulder, smiling at him. 

 

“Happy birthday, Ezra.”

 

“Thanks for the pancakes, Kanan. You should cook more often!” he said. This just made Kanan’s smile bigger.

 

“Thanks, kid.”


	4. The Shrunken Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain unruly padawan shrinks himself.

###  The Shrunken Padawan

The comms sprung to life, catching a certain jedi knight’s attention. Kanan shifted from his meditative position. He picked up the communication device, and listened.

 

_ “Kanan, you need to come see this.”  _ said a familiar voice that belonged to Hera.  He stood to his feet and rushed to the source of distress in the ship. Once he arrived, he saw through the force Hera standing with Sabine over a cargo crate in the quarters that, according to the smell, belonged to Zeb and Ezra. He raised an eyebrow at this.

 

“What’s the issue, Hera?” he asked.

 

“Ezra is.. Well how do I say it?” said Hera thoughtfully. “I suppose you can say he… shrunk. He found a gun of some sort and it seems to have backfired.” Kanan felt his words catch in his throat, all of the questions he had coming out at once. He began to panic, and searched for his padawan’s signature frantically. It took him a moment, but he’d finally found the teen’s signature over the force bond they shared. He nudged the boy’s conscious, and Ezra sent a calming wave of energy over Kanan.

 

He was okay. 

 

Kanan grumbles and walks over to the crate, kneeling down to sense a much, MUCH smaller Ezra standing at around one inch. The jedi looks up to Hera.

 

“How long until he reverts?” Kanan asks, worry tinged in his voice.

 

“A few minutes. Chopper unfortunately took a holoscan of him like this. I doubt he’ll let him live it down for quite some time…” Hera said, chuckling. Kanan ‘looked’ back down to his padawan, and smiled.

 

“You’re never letting me around unknown cargo again, are you?” Ezra asked sheepishly. Kanan shook his head in response.

 

“Nope.”


	5. The Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nebula sure is pretty...

###  The Nebula

_ “EZRA!”  _ everybody in the  _ Ghost  _ crew shouted his name at once as his shuttle exploded, flinging him into the deep expanse of space, and the colorful gases of the nebula they’d been fighting in. He was lucky to have had a space suit on at the time. Ezra had panicked at first, before he felt a feeling of peace and tranquility. The force called to him through the nebula. It resonated through him as he watched the gases of the nebula drift around him, new stars birthing. He felt a protection nothing else could offer; the force’s protection. He smiled softly to himself as his eyes became heavy, and his body curled up to keep itself warm. Space was truly fascinating; perhaps he could tell Kanan about this if he ever saw him again.

 

_ “Ezra. Ezra, listen to me. I know you feel tired but you can’t sleep, alright buddy?”  _ The connection Ezra shared with his master sprung to life, alerting him to his surroundings once again. He coughed in his helmet as he sent a signal over the bond.

 

_ “I’m cold. Are you coming?”  _

 

_ “Yes. Try to stay awake, we’re coming.”  _ Just then, the  _ Ghost _ came into view, and activated it’s tractor beam. Ezra felt his numbing body drifting to the ship, slowly. His fingers twitched as he felt the warmth of the ship radiating around him. He smiled and sent a final signal to Kanan over the bond.

 

_ “The nebula is pretty.” _

 

Then sleep.

 

The crew had taken him into the ship safely, their concerns dissipating after a few hours when the boy woke up. He was excited, sharing his experience out in the nebula with his family. They were just glad he was safe and happy.


	6. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a nice voice.

### The Song

“What a wild wild world we live in,” Ezra began to sing as he stepped out of the ship’s hangar, walking through the thick grasses of the clearing they’d landed in. The mountains in the distance gave way to a dip in the land, where a lake reflected the setting sun’s light beautifully. “Where money talks, and trouble sells…” he smiled pleasantly at the breeze picking up. He didn’t notice his bond’s shields lowering, and his master walking out of the hangar, watching him closely with interest.

 

“Well if we crave a change…” the teen boy sang, watching as the sun slipped below the horizon and the colors of the sky mixed and mingled. “Why not start today?” his voice echoed throughout the valley. The sun shone just a little brighter as he continued to sing.

 

“And sing it out loud! We’re not going crazy…” Ezra felt a strong flood of emotion flooding his chest, and he sang out passionately. “We’re learning to fly… We’re looking for answers, with both of our eyes!” he smiled, and his voice rang out softly. “Well maybe it’s time to tame the monster inside of this wild, wild world we live in…” he suddenly felt watched, and turned around to see Kanan staring at him with his blind eyes, mask off and a smile plastered on his face.

 

“You’re a very good singer, Ezra. You should do it more often.” he said. Ezra just felt an embarrassed blush growing on his face.

 

“I-I’m… I uh…” he tried to get something out, but Kanan just walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t be so flustered, kid. You’ve gotta learn to feel comfortable in your own skin, especially now that you’re not on the streets anymore.” Kanan smirked and ruffled his padawan’s hair.

 

“And no worries; I won’t tell anybody.” the jedi winked at the teen, and Ezra smiled gratefully.

 

“Thanks… I might consider singing more often now that I think about it.”

 

“You should, you’re very talented.” And with that, Kanan walked into the hangar. Ezra turned back to the nearly dark sky, and smiled.

 

“A little love never hurt anything…” he sang gently to the twinkling stars, walking back inside of the ship with Kanan a second later.


End file.
